dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Arrow Trigger/Overlord
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} DEX. |activeskill1 = Piercing Arrow ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = The potential of Icarus brought forth by the Titan's Power penetrates all enemies on the battlefield. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 3840% damage to 1 enemy. If the target enemy is Invincible, Invincible is removed and additionally 3840% damage is inflicted. 10.5 sec |activeskill2 = Arrow of Demolition ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = She brings destruction to everything she touches. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 1515% damage to all enemies and decreases all enemey DEF by 33% for 9 seconds. Targeted enemies are inflicted with 116% Bleeding damage every second. 12.1 sec |activeskill3 = Mighty Fire ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = The arrows shot from her mighty crossbow are so powerful that it makes even Gods shake in fear. |aEffect3 = Gather energy for 3 seconds to shoot an arrow that removes all enemy buffs, inflict 2140% damage, and casts a debuff that increases all damage received by the eenmy by 40% for 23 seconds. Arrow Trigger does not receive any damage while using this skill. 32 sec |passive1 = Tiger's Roar ( /Ranged) |flavorp1 = Nothing annoy's Arrow Trigger like those who attack from afar. |pEffect1 = When Arrow Trigger is hit by Ranged damage she inflicts 1634% damage back to the enemy and the target is knocked into the air for 3 seconds. |passive2 = Titan's Power |flavorp2 = Even Storm Bear is helpless against her power. |pEffect2 = Arrow Trigger can inflict 10 times her normal attack damage at random, with her 3rd attack ALWAYS doing 10x. Increase allied unit's by 59%. |passive3 = Monster Piercing Arrow |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase Trigger's by 80% and when fighting World Boss Cerberus increase her Attack Power by 120%. |passive4 = Descendant of Giant |flavorp4 = As a descendant of the ancient Titans, Arrow Trigger's potential power is limitless. |pEffect4 = Using "Fire all at once" ignores 20% DEF of the targets. Also increases self ranged damage by 88% |passive5 = Iron Arrow |flavorp5 = Arrow Trigger will do whatever it takes to stand up to the vicious Cerberus. |pEffect5 = Arrow Trigger's damage to Cerberus is increased by 142%. Additionally, increases the random additional damage to 30 times (from "Titan's Power") and a random chance for all skills to inflict 2 times their damage. |passive6 = Power of Icarus |flavorp6 = With the inherited power of Icarus, the Ancient Titan, Arrow Trigger encourages party members to be brave. |pEffect6 = Increase the Attack Power of allied unit's by 88% |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = Channels for those 3 seconds, making her unable to undego any other actions, but can be interacted with. The immunity lasts for that channel. |aEffect3_ex = Unleashes the tiger from her Deity version, instead of casting the reflect buff on herself. Compare with Draco Deathcrown. |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = Giant's Descended states to increase physical damage, but it is not mentioned whether just for the skill or permanently. |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Trigger_(Skills_Review) |pt1 = }}